


Because Of A Desk

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [531]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, Human Muriel, Humor, Teen Ezekiel | Gadreel, Teen Muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: vicious battle over the only left handed desk in the room AU- gadreelmuriel. because it's an awesome ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of A Desk

**Author's Note:**

> AU master list (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> Also, I don't accept prompts here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

_#39 vicious battle over the only left handed desk in the room AU_

 

“Uh-uh, mine.” Muriel said, crossing her arms, and looking down at the guy sitting at the different desk in the classroom. Damn, of course it was the cute guy in like 3 of her other classes.

“Nice try, but no. I got here first, therefore, it is my desk.” He said.

“Yeah, that would be all fine and dandy, but I’m left handed. Left handed girl, left handed desk. Makes sense.” Muriel scoffed.

“I’m left handed as well.” The guy said. “Plus, I like the view point of outside from here. Makes sense as well.”

“Gadreel, isn’t it?” The girl asked. The guy nodded. “Good, you’re in a few of my other classes, and I know for a fact that you are ambidextrous. You can use your right hand. So use it and get out of the seat.”

“Muriel, am I correct?” Gadreel asked. Muriel nodded. “I’ve told you. No.”

“Listen, buddy, I refuse to be elbowed and jabbed at all stinkin’ year just because I’m left handed in a right handed desk. And you know how close these desks are to each other.” The desks were paired in twos, up and down each isle, implying the future teamwork the teacher had in mind. “Plus, you know how much easier it would be for a left handed person to use a left handed desk and not have things hanging off. Use your right hand and get out.”

“And what if I don’t?” Gadreel asked.

Muriel froze, thinking what she would do if Gadreel didn’t move. She hadn’t gotten this far in the plan. She didn’t even think Gadreel would be sitting in this desk in the first place.

Gadreel looked up at her, amused, and she swallowed down the lump in her throat, seeing the smile that was forming on Gadreel’s face.

“I can’t think of anything now, but I can.”

“Sure you can.” Gadreel said.

“You…you….you’re lucky you’re cute.” Muriel hissed, before she froze, and blushed. “I did not just say that.”

“You did.” Gadreel said with a nod.

“Oh god…I…err…I, yeah, um…just-just ignore that last comment.”

“Too late for that.” Gadreel said, smugly.

“Listen, you don’t tell anyone I said that, I’ll stop bugging about the desk.” Muriel bargained.

“Sounds like a fair deal.” Gadreel said. “But you know what? Have the desk.” Gadreel said, moving his stuff and getting up.

“You mean it? You aren’t playing?”

“Have it. Honestly.” Gadreel said, motioning to the desk.

Muriel sat down, and placed her stuff down.

“Thank you.” She said.

“My pleasure.” Gadreel said, before he plopped down next to her, and she gave him a wide-eyed look.

“What? You think that I’m going to give up the view of outside?” Gadreel asked. “Besides…I would love to hear more about why you think I’m cute.”

“You’re kidding me.” Muriel groaned, dropping her head on the desk.

“No. But that’s OK.” Gadreel said, leaning down to whisper in Muriel’s ear. “I think you’re cute too.”

Muriel’s head shot up to look at Gadreel’s before it  flushed red, and she buried her head in her arms again.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
